Vampire
by Calling your name from
Summary: Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire love**

**chapter 1**

**lost...**

I have been running from vampie_ forever lookings for my friends this has been i dont know like the 18th time i losted them

why am i losting are there people trying to get me lost HA theres only vampire_! here... *scarems!* damn vampire smoker got me now what! 

"got yeah! boss will be happy" the smoker said

"HEY! I HAVE A GUN AND I WILL KILL U WITH IT!" I yelled

they all laughed WHAT theres a vampire: tank hunter smoker witch now what.. I grab my hand gun and try to get move my arm out of his tough YES I GOT IT OUT! 

"HAHA!"i screamed

"huh!"they all said

I shot his tough he unrap his tough and i fall to the ground and look up and see the vampire jumping while he is bleeding the hunter is ready to jump

when the vampire witch stoped him the vampire tank runs off the vampire witch just looks at me and the vampire hunter walks off the vampie witch still there but why i turn around and walk off

man that was well creppy... i need to find my friends and fast before they come back but why were they all after they need me for something what

am i saying no-one well want me i'm a nobody.

"nicky!" someone yells

"huh! Noah,TANNER!" i scaremed!

I run into tanners arms me and tanner have been dating for 3 years haha thats long right noah as been in love with me since 1 year ago but now he doesn't where is alice and jan? were they...NO THEY COULDN'T HAVE DIED!

"WHERE IS ALICE AND JAN!" i scaremed

"jan as... died she been killed by a vampire_ but you know what the vampire_ asked jan before he killed her it was like-" tanner got cut off

"it was like "_where the hell is nicky we need her...!" _noah said

i said nothing and started walking off we were almost by the safe house but why the hell does the hunter want me? why... do they want to do u know what to me or does someone from there clan want me?... it trun my ipod on and put it on Neon Black it was 12:30 am... what am i going to do im scared that the hunted the smoker witch and tank come for me and what if they r watching me...RIGHT NOW i see the safe house. I ran to it and seen beds and water and soem find of food.

"tanner... can u umm-" cut off

"yes i can sweety" tanner said sweetly

me and tanner jump into bed noah on look out tanner starts kissing my neck does he want to go in me RIGHT NOW! WHEN THERE R ZOMBIES AFTER ME!...he keeps kissing me as i moan

"tanner..."i said

"what baby am i hurting u and i dont want your body not yet i just want to kiss u..." he said back

"oh... ok baby you make me feel safe" i said

I turn to my side as he smiled we cuddle all night untill mornning if anything happen to tanner i would kill myself still thnking about lasted night tanner and noah by my side looking for alice

"where was she lasted?" i asked

"over there!" noah yelled

"guys! i was scard and i missed u tann- noah!" she said

"t-tanner? why did u say tanner...?" i said

noah came and he told me to walk so i did when we were away from them noah looked at me with saddnest

"Tanner and alice got close and started kissing not u know what and i think they were dating until we found u" he said

" Can i go alone for awhile and noah can u walk with me i dont want to talk to tanner or ALICE!" i said with tears

"yeah and nicky im here for you..." he said with saddnest

We walked back I started crying i had nothing to say to tanner i only gave him the bird me and noah walking ahead of them maybe i should go with the vampires

tanner hurt me and alice my Ex..bff why me! 

"nicky... can we talk in the next safe house...?" tanner said

"yes we need to talk big time...!" i kinda yelled still crying

We walked for 3 hours and we got to the safe house tanner and me in the bathroom

"nicky me and alice didnt do bad things we only kissed and if noah said we dated we didnt i promiss u we didnt" he said

"wait how do u know what noah sayed?" i asked

"well... dont be mad.." he said

"just tell me!" i yelled

"Im... a vampire" he said

"what tanner..." i said

I backed up and headed for the door when tanner grabed my hand what am i going to do i love tanner but he never told me he was a vampire why

now when everyting in the world is going down why!

"LET ME GO!" i yelled

"no nicky i love u and i want to be with u forever!" he said

"tanner... i love you too but wh-" i said getting cut off

This is a vampire love story and they r zombies or with ever you want them to be review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Love**

**Chatper 2**

**Meeting new people.**

I get cut off by Tanners lips i slowly closed my eyes but he pulled away and just looked at me like he did something bad like killing my mom and dad or hurting me or SOMETHING!

"nicky i need to tell u one more thing.." he said almost crying

"yeah whats is it ?" i asking

"I know who killed your mom and dad but i couldnt tell u cause u didnt know u until we meet at school..." he said trying not to cry

"WHO KILLED ME MOM AND DAD TANNER!" I freaked out on him

"M-my older brother.. im sorry i didnt tell u at school or when we started to date im really sorry..." he said with a tear

All i could do is kiss him I opened my eyes and seen him smile i knew he knew it was going to be alright i could feel his tough trying to get into my mouth so I i open my mouth we made out for 15 mintues until Alice open the dorr and seen me and tanner making out she smiled and noah came and seen us making out also we stop and seen them we got out anf layed down together 4 hours pasted of us all sleeping until. There was loud banging on the door

" HELP LET US IN!" someone cryed out

"YEAH PLEASE!" another one yelled

I got up and ran to the door it was... jan and some other boy i open the door

"J-Jan i though you were dead!" i said almost crying

Jan was ther only thing of family i had me and her were best friend and nothing could end it

"no..they truned me nicky please dont be mad we r still family but the boy on my left here is jake he isnt a vampire and no im not a zombie vampire.." he said with a smile

jake didnt even look at me not even a smile look then look away thing he had emo hair light blue eyes and skinnys no shrit.. oh and im emo to i have black hair and light brown eyes skinnys and a purple tank top and slip ons and jake had west 49 shoes on

" Jake?" i asked

"WHAT?" he yelled and that woke up tanner

" can u please stop being mad and look at me?" i asked

" nahh" he smiled and laughed as he walk into the safe house

i looked up at tanner who kissed me and jan giggle and she walked in to the safe house for some reason i think jake and i know each other like it feels like we r best friends...

Hey how is it! say its good i kind forgot about fanfiction and about this story haha.. REVIEW! give me ideas for the nest chatper and what it should be called thanks! hope u enjoyed it


End file.
